Everything Happens for a Reason
by GhostChilli
Summary: David's newest pet... VERY dark! Rape, self-harm. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A fic I decided to go with. This was inspired by another fanfic of Telltale's Walking Dead written by H8trzgonnah8te called "If Only They Knew". Though I advise extreme caution when reading theirs, for it's extremely dark.

This work isn't any lighter. This story contains rape. Don't like? Don't read!

* * *

Ellie groaned, rubbing her face as she slowly stirred back awake. Even though her entire body was sore and sporting a few physical wounds in courtesy of David's men she had fought, she still had the nerve to feel vexation over the entire ordeal, especially since she had now been successfully captured.

As soon as sense of hearing returned, the sound of heavy sawing violated her ears and further encouraged her to pick herself up off of the cold floor.

Sight was last to recover and Ellie realized that she was behind a metal fence that surrounded her like a prison cell. But that wasn't what made her gut churn.

 _WHACK!_ Went the large butcher's knife that the man feet away from her was using.

Off came the upper limb from a creature that Ellie thought a person would never harvest as long as they lived.

Another human being.

The butcher casually slid it off the table as if it were parts of an animal that would actually be considered normal to eat.

The bloody arm splattered to the floor and Ellie almost physically gagged. Instead she let out a faint moan of fear and fell back on her hands and feet. It alerted the busy man, who glanced over in her direction before tossing the intimidating blade on the table and leaving.

Ellie immediately rose back to her feet and grunted as she tried reasoning with the cell's cold metal door. Her last resort was to fiddle with its lock.

"How are you feeling?" A voice pierced her efforts.

Ellie quickly backed away from the man that caused all of this. She kept her eye on him and answered sarcastically, "Super."

She noticed the man was holding a tray with a dinner plate and cup. The food contents looked unmistakably like meat. Juicy meat..

"You should eat." He pushed the tray under the cell's door. "I know you're hungry."

"Been out for quite some time." He kept trying to persuade.

Ellie was still, her dark gaze pinned on David's. For a moment she said nothing.

"What is it?" She questioned with every right. The image of the hacked off arm floated back in her mind.

David smiled warmly, "It's deer."

"With some human helping on the side?" Ellie growled.

David released a very faint laugh before shaking his head, "No. No. I promise. It's...just the deer meat."

Ellie was silent again. Her gaze morphed into a defeated glare as she obeyed her survival instincts on taking the man's extra help.

"You're a fucking animal." She hissed before dropping down and consuming the generous offer.

"That's awfully quick to judgment. Considering you and your friend killed _how_ many men?" David combatted.

"They didn't give us a choice." Ellie defended as she thought back to when her and Joel were being gunned down by aggressive enemies, who had firm intentions of killing.

She stopped her sloppy eating to take a quick drink of the provided water.

"So now what? You gonna chop me up into tiny pieces?" She questioned with a snarky tone. It made David chuckle again.

"I'd rather not." He insisted. "Please tell me your name."

Ellie was still for a second before violently shoving the tray back under the cell door.

"You're so full of shit." She hissed again.

"On the contrary, I've been quite honest with you. Now I think it's **your** turn. It's the only way I'm gonna be able to convince the others." David replied.

"Convince them of what?" Ellie asked, full of suspicion.

"That you can come around." He answered.

"You have heart. You're loyal... And you're special." He continued explaining while nearing the trapped girl again.

"You don't anything about me." Ellie denied.

 _She wasn't anyone's pet!_

"You don't think so?" David challenged, "I saw how you worked back when we were fending off clickers. We helped each other. We can continue helping each other. I can certainly help **you**.."

"I don't need your fucking help!" The girl refused.

"That's not how it seemed when you begged me for medicine.." David called out with a small smirk.

"I didn't necessarily NEED it.." She said.

"Don't lie." David told her. "You were frantic."

"Fuck you." Ellie spat.

The girl waited for the man to retort again, but everything was eerily calm and quiet. David backed away, causing the shade to cover his already dark eyes. He was a man that was a mote of pervertedness barely being veiled by a paper-thin mask of courtesy. And it was only getting thinner.

Ellie couldn't see it, but there was an excitement blooming in David. So much to where he had to back away even further to hide his growing erection. The tense silence carried on for another short minute before the topic was changed to something entirely random. And inappropriate.

"When was your last period?" Came the disturbing question. Unfortunately, Ellie couldn't sense the nature of it.

"My what?" She questioned.

"Period. Y'know, menstruation." David repeated.

The word was entirely foreign to the girl. She even sported a look of absolute confusion.

"What..what do you mean?" She asked with real curiosity.

David took a couple steps towards her. He seemed intrigued that the girl didn't know what he was referring to. It wasn't like he was speaking to a five year-old!

"Have you ever bled down there?" He asked carefully.

"Down where?" Ellie asked as her curiosity skyrocketed.

 _She must've never had._ David concluded. But it was still odd to him. Ellie looked to be twelve or thirteen at the youngest. Certainly she should've hit the stage of menstruating by now..

"Never mind then." He said before turning away from her. "I'll be back later."

Ellie was then alone. And still confused.

* * *

I will be uploading more as I go. Please be patient until then. And thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Ellie was in a world of aggravated grunts and groans as she struggled in yet another poor escape attempt. There were several abrasions on her hand and her fingers were numb with coldness by the time she had given up.

"Fuck!" she almost roared as she collapsed to the cell's freezing floor.

She grabbed her long bangs and almost dragged her nails down the skin of her face.

 _Joel._ He was still out there. Still in that house. Still laying on his back helpless with a terrible wound in his chest. And hopefully, still alive.

A twinge of fear and worry sliced through her chest, conjuring a hiccup.

"No." She whispered to herself, stopping the sob from forming. She wouldn't be breaking. Not now.

"Forgive me." She whispered to Joel, wishing he could hear it. "Please be safe."

Night was already dominating the sky, and the temperature was dropping to even harsher conditions. With nothing to help retain a proper amount of heat, Ellie's cell was close to matching the outside climate. The girl eventually pulled her legs and feet in close and wrapped her arms around herself, succumbing to the first set of cold chills. Her heart dropped when she was able to see her own breath.

* * *

"You look a little cold." David said almost too slyly.

"I AM cold!" Ellie snapped.

"Well..your attitude is still pretty warm." The man jested.

He saw the girl's face flush with color again, most likely due to her sheer anger, but she (surprisingly) didn't sink her verbal fangs into him.

"You wanna get warm?" David asked her after approaching the cell.

"I'll be f-fine by myself." Ellie struggled. She was now reduced to chattering. She refused to look at the man.

"No." David said. "You won't be."

Nothing more was said from the girl.

"This back room is thin, my dear. There's an enormous pile of ice and snow on the other side of that wall you're leaning against. You don't have enough coverage to keep you warm. What you're feeling right now? This is only the start. By the time midnight rolls around..consider that section you're in an ice box." He told her with a small laugh at the end.

"Are you enjoying this f-fucking torture?" Ellie finally met his stare.

David shook his head. "No.. If I wanted to torture you, I'd throw water in there and make the freezing process speed up."

Ellie's pulse doubled at the fear of him going through with this idea.

"I certainly don't want you to freeze." He said. "Do _you_?"

"What the hell do you w-want from m-me?" The girl demanded.

"For starters.." David knelt down to her level. "Just your name. Simple as that."

Ellie thought she felt warmth trickling in her limbs again when hearing the man's repeated request from earlier.

"What's so hard about that?" He persisted.

"What's gonna h-happen if I t-tell you?" She asked.

"Well, it's going to secure your survival in here for one thing." David answered.

"Monster." Ellie nipped.

 _She WASN'T anyone's pet!_

"Stop being like that." David finally felt a small stroke of annoyance with her stubbornness. "Stop trying to make me out as the bad guy. I'm the one that wants you to live. Everyone else wants me to leave you in here until you're dead from hypothermia."

"They probably h-have a better plan than y-you do." The girl said.

"Enough lying to me and yourself." David stood up. "I know damn well that you want to survive. And you'd never let yourself die in an icy prison if you had a say. We BOTH know this. Let go of your pride already."

There was short silence. It was sensed in the air that the girl was contemplating on his bargain. Because he was only correct..

"I brought you this.." David started again. He walked out of sight and came back with a thick blanket. Ellie could only imagine its warmth..

The tactic was clever.

"I'm more than delighted to give this to you. If you only let me." He offered.

Another silence. Then the girl closed her eyes and began scooting herself towards the cell door. She stood up on her knees and hung her head low in a profound shame.

"Ellie. M-My name's Ellie." She had surrendered.

David felt a spark of the same excitement from before, but he was able to control it this time.

"Thank you, Ellie." He calmly rejoiced.

Ellie gritted her chattering teeth when hearing her name from him. She lightly jumped when hearing him unlock the cell door.

"Now then.." David put on a repelling smile. "Let's get you somewhere warm."

Ellie ignored his offer of helping her to her feet. Her stomach tightened when she heard the man's breathing change. It sounded like he was moaning very faintly.

"Where to?" She asked. There was the urge to bolt out of the room and away from this small town now that the chance was there, but at the moment, it was only wishful thinking. The poor freezing conditions made Ellie a slug for the time being.

But it was only temporary. In little given time, she'd have her energy back, along with her fight. Wherever David took her, she wouldn't be there for long.

 _But what if it was another cell_? Then she'd be back where she was all over again. But it was better than freezing to death. Giving into David at least assured that she'd be given a second possibility of making it back to Joel. Whenever that'd be..

"A cozier place." David answered. His tone was strangely deepened.

"Does it have metal bars too?" Ellie asked. David practically snickered.

"No..it doesn't." He responded. "Quite the opposite, actually."

David lead the girl through various parts of the worn down building. As the shivering Ellie took in the once vibrant decorations, there was an involuntary feeling of admiration inside of her that enjoyed how beautiful the place seemed to be. It became evident that the building was an enormous lodge.

"So you've never had a menstrual cycle before?" David suddenly questioned.

Why did he keep asking that? Ellie thought.

"What _is_ that?" She responded. Her fingers were no longer on the edge of frostbite, but they tingled in pain as the blood properly returned to their spots.

David said nothing for a number of seconds before speaking again. "I guess something you'll find out in the future. Hopefully soon."

Ellie peered at him in the corner of her vision. "So you're not gonna tell me **now**?"

David almost answered immediately before halting himself. His shady eyes widened ever so slightly when thinking on it. The thought of teaching a curious Ellie this important piece of biology amused him. Sort of like a..guilty pleasure.

"Have you ever grown up around other girls or women?" He used his own question.

"Several." The girl replied.

David furrowed his brows. "That's strange then."

" _How_?" Ellie almost seemed desperate.

"You think they'd-" David stopped himself again. "Never mind."

Ellie bared her teeth in exasperation when hearing this answer from him again about the subject that piqued her interest so much. But she wouldn't be falling on her knees for more information any time soon.

Ellie turned her head slightly and gazed at the windows and what was on the other side of them. Several dark silhouettes of men stood there as if on guard. She saw one of them move their head in her direction and she quickly tore her vision away.

A large living room was passed. Then a hallway filled with mounted deer and elk heads. The largest trophied head belonged to a moose. It's faux gleamy eyes were close to making Ellie shutter.

Finally, the furthest door in the hallway was opened, revealing a furbished room. The bed was huge with fur blankets and there was a small drawer on both sides. Hanging on the wall above was a stretched painting of the mountains. The sight almost swept Ellie off her feet. Until she remembered that she was imprisoned by possible cannibals.

The girl was oblivious to David having his hand on her until she felt it slip into the blanket and slide down her waist.

All of a sudden, a chunk of her strength was back. Ellie used her elbow to ram the man in his ribs hard, causing him to grunt firmly in pain, but he neither fell nor moved away from her.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed and turned back around to run out.

Unfortunately, David was blocking her path, and his face was twisted with outright fury.


	3. Chapter 3

Ellie coughed and gagged painfully the moment David's fist rammed into her chest. The man was much stronger than he looked..

Ellie tumbled to her knees, a hand on her stomach as she wrung out more hacks. Then the man's boot swung to and fro, knocking her hard on her back. She slid a few centimeters and endured the stinging pain from the hard blows.

David went from gentle to demonic in only seconds. "You stupid little bitch!"

If Ellie was able to retort, she'd let him know that his insults hurt worse than his punches. It wouldn't be smart, but she definitely would have said it.

"You are making it VERY difficult to keep you safe!" David snarled above her. He roughly grabbed the coughing girl by her upper arms and threw her onto the bed.

"Now **stay**." David commanded. "Be a good girl."

His last four words poured a liquid fire through the girl's body, melting any sluggish nerves that might've been numbed by the backroom's cell.

Ellie flung herself forward, sitting upwards. She had planned on leaping on David like a feral animal and scratching his eyes out with her own fingernails, but she received a second brutal punch to the very same spot the first one landed, knocking her back down.

This time, she wasn't overwhelmed by coughs, but her lungs still hurt badly.

Instinctively, Ellie began bunny-kicking in a last-ditch effort to make sure she stayed as the bed's only occupant. "GET AWAY!" She screamed.

"This could've gone better." David's voice was heard beyond too close for comfort. "You have a real bad problem with cooperating!" He continued. "I just want to make you feel nice. And useful."

Ellie saw the savage man himself laying over her. But she didn't panic. Yet. "You fucking sick bast-"

David stole her words by planting his mouth on hers. The taste was almost unbearable to the girl. It consisted of..cigarettes, alcohol, and...metal. **Blood**.

Ellie gasped for air when she was able to successfully break off the kiss. Then more coughing.

David sighed loudly as if he had just been starved for weeks and then fed. The girl's mouth tasted amazing.

"Beautiful." He whispered.

Ellie wanted to puke. She spat the man's saliva out of her mouth continuously until he spoke again. "Stop being dramatic." He said almost disappointedly. "It' ain't even that bad."

Eillie finally used her hands. She frantically tried pushing the man off, but he was so much stronger.. She gasped again several times, slowly dipping into panic. "GET OFF ME!"

"Stop fighting it." David ordered, his tone grim again.

Ellie kept her head sharply to the side as to avoid the man's mouth at all costs. When her hands found his face, she tried sticking her thumbs in his eyes. It helped. For only a second.

David threw his head back, freeing himself of Ellie's clever defense, then he grabbed her wrists and slammed her arms back on the bed. "Enough!"

Ellie shook her head madly, almost growling like an furious creature.

"You son of a bitch!" She bellowed.

For a moment, David held her in place and did nothing. Ellie looked so enticing like this..so helpless, so wild, so-

"Get off!" The girl yelled again. David may have preferred her resistance over consent.

The man leaned into her again and ran his tongue along her exposed neck, leaving a noxious trail of slime. Ellie had yelled something inaudible and David only responded by kissing down to her shoulder.

Ellie jerked here and there, but this new prison was just as unbreakable as the last, minus the cold. However, she would rather be tossed out into a blizzard naked while soaked in water than deal with the beast that was above her.

The girl's struggles made the area between David's legs feel excruciatingly tighter by the minute. He wanted to unzip his pants, but he knew damn well that he couldn't let go of either of the girl's wrists, least he want to risk her coming up with a new quick plan.

Instead, he chased her mouth until he was able to start a new kiss all over again.

Ellie could both hear and feel his low moans as his tongue nearly drowned her.

"AHHH!" David yelled when feeling the girl's merciless teeth. He pulled away and even let go of Ellie's left wrist to assist his damage.

His finger's curled when seeing the specks of red they had wiped way from his mouth. His eyes locked on Ellie's and narrowed.

The girl was panting. But also sneering.

David's expression fell to aggression. "Bitch.." He back-handed the girl hard. It made a cringing slapping noise and forced her head the side.

She slowly turned back forward, looking completely unfazed. David felt her spit a wad of saliva mixed with blood right in the middle of his eye brows.

He snorted. Then he punched her, and she didn't turn back. This time he had knocked her out.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Everything happens for a reason_." A statement that David both lived and swore by.

Losing a handful of members by the guns of two travelers was something that didn't hit David very hard, believe it or not. But for the sake of convincing his men that he had empathy for them all, he put on a act of revenge-seeking behavior.

Honestly, his interest was low. Until he heard that one of the travelers was a girl. Then he ran into her. It was no coincidence.

She may have rejected his invitation on joining his group, but that wouldn't be the last the two ever saw each other. He would make sure of it.

Everything happened for a reason; That was something David would forever believe.

* * *

When she came to, her vision was blurry. The side of her face was incredibly sore and the middle of her chest was suffering similar pain. Her entire head felt too heavy to lift at first, and it took a couple of tries.

Terrible bruises were in the process of forming underneath her beaten skin, yet, there was something refreshing about waking up in a big soft bed.

After several minutes, her sight returned. Eventually. It was almost like a deja vu. Except she wasn't freezing her ass off.

When swallowing, she got another taste of what David had left behind in her mouth. She made a face of pure disgust and thought more about what had just happened some unknown time ago.

He had kissed her. He had given to her what she gave only one other time with one other person. And it wasn't even another male.

 _Because she wasn't like that_. Ellie wasn't born heterosexual. And even if she was, kissing David was like making out with a beast from hell.

And why did he want to anyway? She wasn't even an adult yet..

"Oh fuck.." Ellie murmured when sitting up halfway. There was pain every time she moved.

Cool air hit, making her realize that the bed's covers had been pulled over her earlier. Then goosebumps formed onto her skin. All over.

She almost choked on her gasp when learning that most of her clothes were missing, leaving only her training bra and panties. And the situation was only getting worse from there.

The noise of rustling metal grabbed her attention when she tried slipping off of the bed. Her pupils dilated when staring at the thick shackle on her right wrist that was chained to the bed.

She of course pulled, but went nowhere.

"Don't try it." David's voice conjured a sharp yelp of fright out of the engrossed girl.

Ellie spun around and saw the man carrying a cup of what she guessed was water. But there was still her problem; she was exposed, chained, and standing in front of a rapist. Possibly the worst mixes there could ever be.

The first thing she did was grab the bed's blanket, covering herself from sight. However, it was silly to think that David hadn't seen anything already, especially if he had been the one to undress her while she was out. The thought alone sent a shiver through her.

"Please.." David was speaking again. "I want to apologize.."

Ellie raised a brow, confused at his sudden sympathy. Then again, he seemed to be a master at that..

"I didn't like doing that. At all. It hurt me more than it hurt you." He said. He could see the side of the girl's face that he struck still red from all of the damaged blood vessels.

"Take your apology and shove it." Ellie calmly told him back. Surprisingly it made him smile and spill out a laugh or two.

"You see..that's why you're so damn special." David started again. "You've got an inferno of resilience and survival burning in every cell of you. Hot enough to melt this whole winter."

Ellie wore a glare. "Is that supposed to flatter me?"

"It's supposed to help you realize why I did all of this." The man said.

"You did this because you're a fucking creep!" Ellie snapped.

"No..no." David shook his head. "I did this because I want to help save humanity."

That made no sense.

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Ellie demanded.

"What I need you to understand is that..even though me and my group may do some.. **desperate** actions to help each other stay alive instead of starve.. it's all for a better cause. A reason. Like I always say." David took a step toward the girl and she reacted by taking one backwards.

"The human race gets smaller every day. And soon, they'll be wiped out. Unless..they know how to survive." David continued. " And finding ones that know how to survive..well..it isn't easy." He added, "They're a delicacy."

As David talked, a random thought trailed into Ellie's mind.

Where were the hungry women and children David was talking about? He mentioned that his group was supposedly full of them.. But the only people she met here were ferocious men.

"Take a hundred people from this world at this very moment. Only less than a handful of them are going to be able to survive. The children? No question. I'll be damned if I see any of those any more. They aren't fit to protect themselves. That's what I originally thought at least. And then I met you." David took another step towards the girl, who was out of room to put space between her and the man.

"I saw you, who has more experience and wits than a dozen soldiers combined, and I was filled with hope again. Hope for our species. I can't let anything happen to you." David then held out the cup of water.

"It's not your damn decision what happens to me." Ellie said without taking the cup.

David pulled it back and looked down for a moment while softly smiling. "Well..it is now."

There was a long silence between the two. Ellie stayed frozen until she reached her hand out, silently asking for the cup of water. David didn't hesitate to give it to her.

Ellie grunted as she suddenly hurled the plasticware at the man, who impressively dodged it, causing the contents to explode out as the cup crashed into the wall instead.

He should've seen that coming..

"Go fuck yourself!" She hollered.

 _She wasn't anyone's pet, Goddammit!_

The man looked at the new mess that was on his wall and floor, but only bubbled up a few laughs before leaving the girl be.

* * *

"Wanna..try this again? I know you're thirsty by now." David invited himself in again with more water this time. It had been a few hours and he thought it was time to give it another go. He was also prepared incase the girl decided to use _it_ as a projectile too.

With a dry mouth and throat, Ellie knew it wasn't wise to neglect her health. She had to take all the extra help she could get, much to her dismay.

"May as well." She huffed. She was handed the drink.

She looked away when taking the first big sip. She spat half of it back out immediately.

"What the fuck IS this?!" She demanded to know. The liquid tasted awful and it made her throat burn. She let the cup drop to the floor, spilling out.

"I'd very much appreciate it if you stopped doing that." David told her.

"What are you trying to give me?!" Ellie repeated.

David suddenly bolted forward. Ellie had not been expecting this. He used his weight to pin the girl on the bed while having a hold of her face.

"Get the fuck-" Ellie was terrified that the past events were about to repeat themselves.

"I'll give your lesion a twin if you keep struggling!" David growled. Shockingly, the girl's fights lightened.

Ellie kept her head sharply to the side like last time as David pulled out a small clear bottle from his back pocket.

Alcohol. He was trying to feed the girl booze.

"No!" Ellie refused when the bottle was moved close to her mouth, but David wasn't listening.

He opened her mouth and poured a generous amount of potent alcohol down the girl's pipe. He grabbed her throat and she was forced to swallow it all, followed by strong gags and coughs.

"You're not done yet." David told her when she caught her breath. "You're going to finish it."

And he would make her.


	5. Chapter 5

Ellie's vision was fuzzy for the second time.

She had tried multiple attempts to strike David with her free hands, but each one missed terribly. There were too many of him. That's what she saw. At least two or three different Davids in her sight.

She would only hit thin air, never the real man, and then hear him chortle after every miss.

She would lash out again, and he would move, but so would his "copies".

"Almost got me there." He had teased at one point.

She would try going for the door, only to forget that she was chained, and promptly get yanked back.

She eventually surrendered herself to the bed, and David would stand over her.

And stare.

He may have felt a drop of remorse for putting the girl in such a state. Deep down, he wasn't too thrilled that the option of getting Ellie drunk was chosen, but he didn't want to be wrestling a screaming animal either.

Granted, he enjoyed hearing her refusals and feeling her squirms under his body, but he chose a different route mainly because he wanted to accomplish more than just a wet kissing session while also having to worry about her flying limbs.

The empty bottle of booze had been kicked under the bed and forgotten about. All of its poisonous contents were inside the girl. And its effects were at their peak.

"You finished?" David asked her when she stayed panting on the bed.

Ellie slowly rose up her middle finger. Her defiance only added to her attraction.

Her vision fogged, making her completely blind for a few seconds, but she heard him laugh again.

David approached her and she kicked out, hitting him this time, but not discouraging him. He quickly recovered his spot.

So bad Ellie wanted to leap back up and restart the fight, but her head was swimming, and her strength was more than halved.

David drew near. The girl was ready for the taking.

He laid over her, gripping the sheets around her tightly.

"You have so much challenge in you." David whispered in her ear. "And I **love** it."

Ellie was about to riposte until she felt her training bra ripped off with no mercy, revealing her developing breasts.

The girl whimpered when she felt the man's toxic mouth on a part of her body that was off limits to everyone but herself.

His tongue wrapped around one of her nipples, causing it to harden. He put his mouth down and sucked madly on it.

After helping himself for who knows how long, he came up and took in a breath. "I just want to make you feel good, Ellie." He gently told her.

"You're not." The girl replied, shaking uncontrollably.

"You don't feel good?" David asked as if it were hard to believe.

"No." She confirmed.

"Why not?" He asked.

"It's fucking weird." Ellie told him. "It's wrong."

"It's natural, Ellie." David tried coaxing. "Just relax."

Ellie thought about screaming, but there was something within her that took the advice. She remained still, but stared only at the ceiling.

David went back to sucking on her.

"Stop.." Ellie's resistance pushed.

"You'll like it." David responded. "I promise."

He released his tongue and slithered it down her stomach like a wet snake, meeting her bellybutton.

"But I don't." Ellie said. David didn't respond to her this time.

He moved even lower, nearing her pelvic area.

"STOP!" Ellie begged.

"No." He finally answered. He was breathing hard on her skin.

"Why?.." The girl tried asking.

"Because this is my right." The man said. His voice was back to the coal-dark tone.

He truly felt this way. Ellie was now in his possession. She was _his_ possession. He had every right to do what he wanted with his possessions.

Ellie's chest lightly jumped. She was close to crying again, but she didn't know if she'd be able to hold it all in this time.

She felt one of David's hand slide back upwards and play with the nipple that hadn't been violated by his mouth and tongue. When he gave a light squeeze and pinch, a strange feeling swept over the girl.

It was unexplainable. Ellie's breathing increased and her lower muscles seemed to tighten.

"I'm not liking this." She told herself out loud.

David heard her. "You will."

He got to her panties. He put a finger on the waistband and began sliding them down.

" **NO**!" Ellie yelled. The plan in her head went better than how it carried out. The leg she kicked out was weak. As was the other. It was almost like she was moving in slow motion.

David pushed them back down with no effort.

"No more of that." He said and repeated, "Relax." He felt the girl go limp.

It was like she had passed out, but she was still conscious, and staring at the ceiling. David took this opportunity to pull away her underwear fast.

Ellie was now completely bare.

She had never thought about physical pleasure. The furthest she got was kissing Riley, but she had yet to think about getting physical with her.

David was forcing all of this on her and he wasn't making it easy. The man wished to unzip and free his cock, and this time he did.

He gave it several rubs, making it even harder. Ellie could hear his breathing change again. His breaths chopped up with a few moans thrown in. But he didn't want to dive in just yet. He leaned back over the girl's body and continued his oral performance. Ellie felt her legs being parted and she was unable to close them.

David stared in awe at the virgin private area that had never been touched by another man. And that's how he preferred it. No other man was to touch Ellie. To stake his claim, he moved his mouth onto her cunt, repeated the actions he did with his tongue.

He brushed the girl's clit several times, causing her muscles to jerk and her back to arch slightly. Her own breathing morphed.

"Uhh.." She let out.

 _She couldn't be okay with this_. She couldn't be enjoying the touch of her captor, let alone a male in general. But David seemed to know how to form an irresistible rhythm with only his tongue. It made Ellie wince numerous times as her body heated up and her face flushed.

She tasted heavenly everywhere. The girl that was once a living fighting fireball was now at the man's mercy.

David finally pulled away and used his middle finger to carefully penetrate her. He felt around her tight walls. The sensation was incredibly odd to Ellie. It felt like there was a worm wriggling inside her. It made her tense back up in discomfort. Then David began tickling a section inside of her.

She felt her face go hot, but not in an uneasy way. David slid a second finger inside.

"Stop." Ellie protested. "It hurts.."

"It's..supposed to hurt." David told her.

But why? Ellie wondered.

"Stop!" She demanded again. David did as she wished, much to her surprise.

There was the sound of pants being slid down, and Ellie's stomach dropped. She knew what it was, but at the same time, she didn't. She knew what was about to happen, but at the same time, had no idea.

The girl had no education on sex. Only what her instincts told her. Without any expectations, she only had fear.

"Don't.." She said when feeling something large yet soft push on her slit. The tears had finally emerged from the corners of her eyes. A weight of humiliation fell onto her along with shame.

"Please." She resorted to using a word she thought she'd never toss out at the man. David kept his position.

"It's okay." David comforted. His eyes were full of evil empathy. "It'll be okay."

He pushed himself inside the girl's wet cunt, tearing her hymen. As he expected, the girl yelled out and tried pulling herself up to get away from him. It partially worked as she basically freed herself off of the man, his organ no longer inside of her.

This wasn't okay. Not for Ellie, and not for David.

The man grew a snarl, showing a corner of his teeth like a feral predator, though his persona wasn't far off. He grabbed the girl's hips and pulled her back in reaching distance roughly.

"If I have to chain up both your arms and legs, I will!" He threatened.

The girl was limp once more.

David pushed himself back inside of her, feeling more of her virgin blood drip out. Ellie had yelled in pain again, but it was ignored. The man was in too much of a pleasurable haze to acknowledge her imploring.

She was so damn tight. So perfect.. He began moaning, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

"Take it out!" Ellie begged.

It brought David's attention back. He pulled out only to thrust back inside.

"But you're liking it." He told her in an voiceless breath. "You're so fucking wet.." He thrusted three more times, causing the same number of agonizing groans to emit from the girl.

"TAKE IT OUT!" She screamed.

David finally did as the girl so strongly wished. He pulled himself back out completely, his dick now covered in Ellie's clear fluid and crimson virgin blood. It was enough to make a fine lubricant.

The man decided to finish himself off by masturbating on the spot. Ellie shook and panted while listening to the man's gross building moans until-

"UHH!" David almost growled.

Ellie then felt a hot liquid fall on her stomach and chest. She cringed so hard that she thought she'd give herself a headache this way.

"Fuck yes.." Was David's last dying moan before it all became hard breathing from there on for the next several minutes. But Ellie wouldn't hear it.

With the dark concoction of fear, severe panic, and strong alcohol, the girl had eventually blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

David had enough respect and care to pull the sheets over Ellie's nude body. There had been the thought of taking her while she was passed out and more "cooperative", but it just wouldn't be the same to him.

He let the girl sleep for over eight hours.

When he returned, she was still out, and this is when he let his curiosity fly. Over something that he should've questioned ages ago.

He peered at the girl's right arm.

Ellie's scar was too big to easily miss, but one could skip over certain details when they were a little..distracted.

At first the man thought it was some amateur tattoo, but closer inspection told him that it was indeed scar tissue.

He wanted to believe that it was from a wild animal encounter, but it only matched. It matched the jaws of the..infected.

No way could've it have been anything else..

And with that, David's nerves were thrown into a panic.

Had she been infected this whole time? _Was HE now infected?_ David had checked himself for symptoms multiple times within the last several hours.

The only thing that confused him was that it looked..too old to be considered "real". But it LOOKED real! No normal human teeth could do this!

As he thought more about these possible deadly health risks, the more his anger returned in him. He stood over the sleeping girl and pondered on if he should force her awake or not.

* * *

Ellie's eyes slowly opened when she felt herself feeling physically dizzy. Her greeting was David's stone face and his hand up close and touching her chin, moving her head from side to side.

He ceased when she was fully conscious.

"Rise and shine." He said.

"Don't fucking touch me." Ellie quietly growled.

"Much too late for that." The man told her and almost laughed.

Sensing her muscles tense and energy spike, David withdrew his hand in time to avoid the girl's lunge and snapping jaws.

 _She wasn't anyone's-_

"There's something we need to talk about." David cut right to the chase.

"I don't want to hear." The girl refused.

The man's hand shot out again like a striking snake and grabbed her throat.

"Well unfortunately you have to." He whispered firmly to her face. "You don't have a choice."

Ellie's eyes sharpened on him, wishing she could shoot lasers from her eyes and melt him.

"How long have you had that little mark of yours?" The man's question almost drove a knife through the girl's anger. Her glare dropped. Then she picked up a demented smile.

"It's fresh." She fibbed.

" **How** fresh?" He demanded.

"Received it when we were fighting off clickers." She wove up a story.

David shook his head, "No. Not possible." He dismissed. "Had my eye on you the whole time."

Ellie bit her lip on the inside. She wanted to call bullshit, but she had no idea if this was the truth or not. The both of them were shooting infected. For all she knew, he could've stayed ten steps away from her the whole time.

" **WHEN** did you get it?!" He rose his voice with thin patience.

"Why? You afraid you'll die soon?" The girl taunted. It almost encouraged David to take another swing at her.

"You feel sick at all?" He questioned, trying to find any possible symptoms.

"Maybe. Or maybe it's just from all the shit you did to me. Hard to tell." Ellie sneered.

"Yeah? Maybe I should dirty the bed and wall up with your brain matter right here." He threatened.

"Go ahead." The girl surprisingly challenged. David's eyes widened slightly.

"Yeahhh.. And let your sick buddy out there die horribly. That's what the antibiotics I gave you are for, right?" David finally hit her where it hurt.

Ellie's smile evaporated and her face returned to expressionless.

"How's this; You keep doing as I say, and I won't have my men go out looking for them? You cooperate and I don't tell them to slaughter whatever helpless person they find. Sound fair?" David had taken back the reins of full control. He knew the girl's tether to this particular person kept her in line.

The girl stared at him for a minute and then finally spoke, "I fucking hate you."

"Heh. And I'd be lying my ass off if I said that the feelings were mutual." David told her. "Now spill it."

Ellie drew in a breath. "Long time ago."

David's eyes broadened even more this time. He seemed to know that she was telling the true this time.

"From an _infected_?" He questioned again, bewildered.

"Yes!" She repeated.

"By God.." The man released his grip from her trachea and moved away. "You're _immune_ , aren't you?"

Ellie stayed quiet as the man grew a crazed grin.

"I keep proving it every day.." He started again. "Every fucking day..Everything happens for a reason!"

The man paced the room several times, chortling at his astonishing discovery.

"That means you're the one that those crazy Fireflies have been hunting for, isn't it?" He went on. "Well..they're won't be getting their special person."

Ellie yanked on the shackle and chain again.

"I have a better way of saving humanity." The man grumbled to himself before returning to the young girl.

"But that's for some other time. Now..how about something to eat?" He offered.

Ellie turned her head away.

"No refusals." David said. "Not having my special girl endanger herself."

"I'm NOT YOUR GIRL!" She hollered.

 _Wasn't anyone's pet!_

"Keep telling yourself that." The man said before leaving her again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ellie had eaten several meals that David brought to her during the entire day. All of which consisted of some meat slosh. The meat itself had different coloring every time. The first meal was lighter compared to the other two, which looked rather beefy.

She was already sick of it. Almost literally.

By this point, she'd rather chew on the bark from some tree than eat another dish prepared by David.

Every time she ate, the memory of the damned bloody arm would replay in her mind, triggering her gag reflex to kick out and almost make her regurgitate the food.

But she kept it all down. For her energy. The energy that she'd hopefully get to use soon in escaping and reuniting with Joel, whom she hoped to God was still alive.

She refused to let her mind think otherwise and sink her into panic and depression.

* * *

She was still naked. Forcing her to use the bed's blankets as coverage every time David entered the room.

She failed at trying to pick the shackle's lock numerous time. The desperate attempt to squeeze her wrist out from it was next, but she only caused painful cuts that bled decently but not dangerously.

"I'd rather you stop doing that. I don't want you hurting yourself like that." David calmly told her when catching her new cuts.

The impulse to say, "I'll do whatever the hell I want." came and went with Ellie never acting on it.

"Where are my fucking clothes.." She instead went with.

"I'll bring them to you here in a minute." David answered. "I want you to get washed up today."

 _What?_ Ellie thought. _Where and how?_

"I turned one of the lodge's hot tubs into a bath a while back." He told her. "It works pretty nicely. I think you'll like it."

Ellie said nothing. She didn't want to move from the bed.

Then she became aware that David would actually have to free her from the chain in order for these plans to happen.

 _Now_ she wanted to move.

Unfortunately, David could already see through her plan. He knew damn well that girl was constantly on a clever mode. And for that, he prepared himself with a firearm.

He had left and come back with a night gown that seemed too long for a girl Ellie's age. It looked to be more fit for a completely grown woman. Not a girl.

"Those aren't my clothes." Ellie's refusal was nothing new.

"They are now." David made clear.

" **No**." The girl replied. She had met her match with stubborn people.

"Alright then. No." David surprisingly agreed. "But then you'll be walking out of here bare." He kept revealing. "You want that?"

Ellie balled both of her hands into a fists.

For the sake of her dignity, or what was left of it, she accepted the new attire. David had unlocked the shackle so she could properly put it on.

To keep the girl from lashing out, the man stayed several feet away from her, aiming the large gun at her head.

"No sudden movements." He warned. "You know how it goes. I believe you're familiar with the words 'right between the eyes'." He crafted a smile.

Despite the caution, he could still see a flicker of rebellion and challenge in her eyes. This meant that he would have to raise the punishments..

"There are men stationed at every possible exit in this building. They know that if they hear anything suspicious, the order to kill you and your friend out there is given." He explained. " **No sudden movements**."

He had successfully killed the girl's fire this time. Now she was slow and showed no signs of snapping.

"Fuck you." She lowly hissed.

"Not yet." The man replied, confusing her.

With her arm fully free, Ellie finally slipped on the gown, being careful as to keep her personal parts from slipping out.

"Come on, it's nothing I haven't already seen." David told her with an eerie smile.

"Go fuck yourself!" The girl snapped. This made David's smile drop.

"I'd start watching that mouth of yours if I were you." He threatened, "Or I'll give it something to keep busy."

Ellie locked stares with him for a few seconds, still confused. She's heard many threats, but this one made no sense.

"Now hurry up." He gestured her over to the doorway with his gun.

For a fleeting second, Ellie felt the spark of wanting to leap at him and try taking his weapon away, but the moment she rose to her feet, the aches and trembles hit her. She was weaker than what she had been in the back room prison.

She let out a quiet gasp of discomfort. Her legs, especially her inner thighs, were beyond sore. Her private area stung.

"Down the hall." David directed her. "Down to the left. Where the pool room is."

Ellie was cringing the entire way as she treaded down the deteriorating hallway. She could hear David following her steps every way. She could also feel the invisible laser of the gun pointing right at the back of her head.

"Everything's all in there. It's even running and ready." The man informed her when she opened the large tinted glass door.

Ellie felt a small weight lift from her chest when noticing that David didn't follow her inside the private room.

The "pool" was more of a hot tub as he said, with a fancy waterfall in the shape of mountains. Ellie could see the warm steam rising off the water. It was the only thing that looked inviting.

She slipped the long gown off and just now noticed the dry blood on her legs.

"Fuck..." She groaned when trying to remember exactly what David had done to her. It came back in bits and pieces, but she couldn't mentally view a smooth memory of the events thanks to the alcohol that blacked the rest of it out.

The comfortably hot water triggered goosebumps on her upper body that was still dry. When she turned around, she could see blurred figures of several men patrolling the lodge's living room through the door. She just hoped that they couldn't see her bathing..

Ellie never thought she could feel comfortable in the possession of David, but the relaxing waters were saying otherwise. For a brief period, she was at a peace that she had wished ever since this apocalypse.

In the middle of her bath, her mind involuntarily wandered to a side that wasn't common for the girl's behavior. She didn't know her hand was traveling low and between her legs until she started feeling around. She stopped when realizing how swollen her cunt was.

 _David violated her_. That much was a given. But how far HAD he gone?

She remembered him putting his mouth on hers, then on her body. This made her scrub and scratch at her torso and chest in a desperate attempt to remove any traces of him.

 _His THING, he put his thing inside of her!_ Her mind yelled, enhancing the cringe until she felt cramps.

Her fingers curled and she dug her nails inside of herself, causing red scratches that burned with the water, but she didn't care.

The tears were coming back again.


	8. Chapter 8

I know it's been forever. Unfortunately I've been buried in personal things and other works. I'll try my best to stay faithful to this and finish as much I can.

* * *

Ellie sat next to Riley, still struggling to fathom at what had just placed its permanent mark on her. It still bled, for God's sake! She had wiped at the bite mark with her other hand several times, as if she were hoping it was only some bloody smudge that would disappear with the rest of the dirt she cleaned off. The imprint screamed out with its crimson vocabulary.

 _No! Nononooo_.. She almost broke down into tears.

"You don't know what could happen." Riley desperately tried digging for a brighter side injected with heavy amounts of denial. Ellie had stopped scratching at the bite wound. Her acceptance sat down with her.

". . . Yeah," She could only say back. The majority of her wailed at the thoughts of deteriorating from the inside out and soon walking amongst the things that were once human.

 _Fucking monsters._ And she would be turning into one. That's what happened when you were bit, right? It's all over from that point. Say your goodbyes now and cherish these last peaceful moments.

Her reluctant side managed to cap these destructive emotions.

But she had no idea how right Riley would be and how irony would turn every around . . .

* * *

Ellie awoke, staring at her large scar that was first to greet her. While getting a sharp inspection of just how well a good job her scar tissue did in healing, she got a flash of memory of when she thought her fate was sealed, despite all the training she grew up with.

All that and still don't know how to swim, she thought with a smile that was quick to wilt. She had thought—knew—she was going to die. But as everyone else who had been infected around her succumbed to a clicking fate, Ellie stayed standing without any fevers or mutations.

 _And without Riley._ She immediately yanked on her prison chain, causing a loud _**shink**_ with its shackle. But it wasn't to try and break the hold, it was to interrupt the quietness around her from letting those past memories and tragedies eat her alive.

She was like a fly disturbing a web and alerting the giant, hungry spider. David had walked in. In his hands was the eminent tray of meat mixture and cup of water—or what she HOPED was water.

Ellie's eyes threw themselves at his presence once, only to pull back and stare at lampshade and desk next to her instead. Her breathing picked up slightly and she balled her chained hand into a fist, but felt no fiery will to try and banish him from the room.

What was happening to her, she wondered? This wasn't like her. It wasn't like her to submit so easily. Perhaps maybe so if she were in deadly conditions like she had been back in the kitchen's freezer, but even then she put up a feisty battle. Here she was limp and offering only a fist as defense.

 _You're kidding, right Ellie?_ She suddenly heard a voice in her head. For a moment she couldn't even decipher its origin or who it sounded like. She wanted to say Joel, but that may not have been right. She ignored it for now.

"Thought I heard someone waking up." The gangly man smiled with a dark mouth. "It's like ringing a bell if you think about it." He joked.

"The fuck is wrong with you," Ellie growled. "Did you just fall out of your mother's cunt evil?"

David held in a decent laugh, almost gagging. "You keep it up." He told her while taking steps. "See where it gets you."

Ellie gazed at the food. The contents were light in color again. She tried digging in her mind at what animals there were with light muscle tissue that could look like this; Anything but _human_.

 _It's just deer!_ Her mind repeated what David had told her a while back. But how long could a buck last them?

"You know what I'm startin' to think?" David randomly asked as he put the tray down next to the lamp.

"I don't care." Ellie said. To mean it, she turned head away.

"I think," David carried on, disregarding her remark. "that you're beginning to like it here." This earned him a sudden glare from the girl.

"You can give me that hate-filled look all you want, but I know how to read people." He told her while looking into those fiery-twinkling eyes with no fear. "You may not be aware of it at the moment, but I'm pretty damn sure your conscience is getting comfortable. You have food, you have shelter, you have all the security you need. It's only natural to start settling yourself in. It's only a matter of time before you realize and accept this."

Ellie blew steam through her nose, but only turned back away. "You don't know anything about me."

She suddenly felt his fingers run along her arm—the one with the scar. Almost like petting her. Her hairs stood on end.

"I know that you're starting to recognize who your master is now. I know that you're finally getting tamed."

That did it. Ellie sprung out from her laying position and made to lay into him with her free arm and fist. She succeeded in only angry grunts as he easily pushed her back down, climbing over and straddling her.

"Need I give you a reminder?" He spoke with a surprisingly calm voice mixed with hot breath.

"Fuck—" Ellie was cut off by his egregious mouth claiming hers. It seemed that he hadn't learned his lesson last time he tried taking the girl's mouth for his own. His result was another bite, though not as horrible as the first; Ellie managed to only scrape his bottom lip with her front teeth.

Being that it was still early in the day, his patience was high as was his tolerance. He wasn't too bothered by the backlash.

But this still couldn't go unpunished. Ellie needed to learn who she was under(no pun meant). He struck her across the face, a little harder than intended. The meat-slap sound would've made anyone cringe.

Even Ellie was caught by surprise. The girl was dazed, seeing red dots in her vision for a short moment. With her nerves temporarily numb in shock, she didn't feel David grab her chin.

"Look at me," He calmly told the grunting girl. He moved her head with no struggle. Ellie wouldn't get a choice. "Believe me when I say that if I wanted to do something about that biting problem, I could. If I really wanted to—and you're pushing me there—, I'd remove all your teeth. Wanna find out if I'm lying?" He got closer to her face, his musk overwhelming. "So _understand_ me when I say that you don't know what I'm capable of."

When the girl's vision regained clarity her pupils dilated when locking on David's face. For the first time Ellie felt a deep fear for the man. Her ego of fire was replaced with a trembling coward; An entirely foreign entity.

She took in a slow, chopped gasp.

 _Oh God, he was right!_

Ellie didn't want to believe his threat. There was the weak piece of knowledge she was aware of that the man didn't want to actually do anything to disfigure his precious prize, but the both of them also acknowledged that he just might do it if things really came down to that.

David took notice in the girl's eye. He did more damage than he had hoped; The white of her eye was already protruding broken vessels. He stroked a finger on the side of her face, feeling a hint of remorse. The girl was already bearing purple bruises on her chest and (other) side of her face. Now there'd be quite a shiner on her eye come the next day or two.

"Don't touch me . . .," She found her nerve again.

David scowled. "You don't get to tell me what to do with my own possessions." He hissed before repositioning himself. "Are you not understanding that?"

"I won't call you 'Master'. But I have some other names I can think of." The girl smirked, her inner flame returning—Though that scared person inside her didn't leave completely.

David had her legs pinned, making sure she couldn't kick out. He slipped a hand under the too-large-for-her gown and shoved a finger inside her already-incredibly sore cunt.

Ellie yelled out in pain as she felt a trickle of blood bloom from the remains of what was once her hymen. She heard the man above chuckle in satisfaction, and excitement.

"You fucking monster!" She shrieked.

"Now now," David moved down her body, his lips on one of her inner thighs. She kicked once and he dodged. Then he removed his finger and pulled back, only to take out the pistol he had strapped to his pants.

The girl froze when seeing that she was being threatened with a firearm. _Yet again_.

Trembles took over her body.

She didn't want to feel that pain again. She didn't want to feel him inside of her. It was bad enough that he took her when she was forced drunk. She could only imagine how much worse it'd be sober.

"I think I need to remind you who you belong to." He told her.

"No." Ellie refused while looking straight at the gun.

"That there's exactly why, Ellie." The sound of her name from him was never comforting. But she'd take that over the next sounds coming from him.

He was undoing his pants.

Ellie looked elsewhere; back at her large scar.

She wished she had succumbed to infection and died that day. Died with Riley . . .


End file.
